


Get the Hell Off of Me

by RussoItalianoooo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Tickling, goofing off, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussoItalianoooo/pseuds/RussoItalianoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always stubborn little Leo won't wake up in the morning, Cristiano will fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Hell Off of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick and cutsie Cris/Leo one-shot.

''Leoooooo.... Leoooooo, come on wake up sleeping beauty we've got things to take care of!!''

 

Cristiano kept on shaking the tiny man in his bed but all he received in return was some moans of displeasure and swats aimed at his face.

 

  
''Seriously? Lionel Messi! you get out of this bed right now!!.''

 

….Nothing.

 

''Leoooooo.'' He tried again tapping on his cheeks, his nose, shaking him vigorously. No such luck, he would never get Lionel out of bed so easily and he knew it.

 

Cristiano didn't want to have to resort to this really he didn't, but Lionel gave him no choice, they had reservations for breakfast at the only restaurant they could go to together and not get caught, and all be damned if Cris was going to miss what would be one of the best parts of what little time he had to spend with Leo.

 

''Okay then, 3.. 2.. 1!!''

 

He pounced on Leo, which immediately made the little Argentines eyes shoot open with fear, but before he could let out any screams his body was quickly being tortured with roaming fingers.

 

''What the fuck Cris.. stop!! you know I hate being tickled!!''

 

''Maybe next time you will get up when I tell you to.'' Cris wouldn't let up he was laughing like a maniac and tickling Leo wherever he could think to, and God was he not pleased, no laughter, no smiles, just squirming and slapping, and begging like his life was being threatened.

 

''Get the hell off of me you jolly fucking giant!!'' Before he could think straight he pushed his feet out with all his might, sending the bigger man flying back off of the bed and hitting the carpet below with a loud thud.

 

….Silence. Terror, terror on Leo's face, boy if you thought he was pale before he looked like a ghost now.... ''Cris?''

 

''Cris!!'' He sprung up out of the bed like a kid rushing to open gifts on Christmas and covered his mouth when he saw his boyfriend on the floor, eyes open and not moving.

 

Oh, shit what had he done? He gasped loud and ran, about to fully leap over Cris to grab his phone and call an ambulance when he felt something wrap around his ankle. He hit the ground harder than Cris and got the wind knocked out of him. As he rolled around in agony he heard erupting laughter coming from the man next to him.

 

''You should have fucking seen your face!! Geez I didn't think you could be so white hahahahaha!!''

 

''Cris, you're a complete asshole!! don't you...... ever...... scare me....''

 

Leo was kicking and punching Cristiano's arms in between words.

 

''Like that.... again.''

 

''Oh what a drama queen, come on now pretty princess, get up! we've got some good food to eat.'' Cris sprang to his feet. ''Last one to the shower gets the bill!!'' He took off running.

 

*sigh* 

''Why am I with that big fool.'' Leo said out loud smiling, he hopped up and took off after Cris.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope maybe you got a little chuckle out of it. For more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random stuff check me out on [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) also all feedback is appreciated, much love <3 
> 
> \- Kate.


End file.
